Her Best Friend
by nightlyroses
Summary: An overview of the life-long friendship of Isabella Potter (fem!Harry) and Tommy Lupin (OC). Not fem!Harry/OC. Mentions fem!Harry/Draco, OC/Ginny, fem!Sirius/Remus, fem!Ron/male!Hermione, Luna/Rolf, and Neville/Hannah.


She was extremely grateful to have him as a friend. Not just her friend but her best friend. They had been together since they were born on the same day except for the four years between her parents' murders and primary school. They stuck like glue against the bullying and beatings. Her cousin Dudley hated her so he made it his mission to make him as miserable as possible. But he didn't care. He was her best friend. Nothing was going to make him leave her. Over his dead body.

He told her about magic when they were seven a week after she made her hair grow back. Dudley had cut off a huge chunk of it so her aunt did a sloppy job of cutting the rest of it off. The next day she had found it all grown back so she had been locked up in her cupboard for a full week. During that time he had been worried sick when she didn't show up to school while her cousin was laughing over it with his friends.

When they were almost eleven, their letters arrived. She had Floo-called him from Mrs Figg's house to tell him of her worries. She thought she wouldn't be able to go because her relatives would never pay for it. He then told her that her parents arranged for it to be pre-paid for all seven years if anything should happen to them. She was going no matter what her relatives said.

On their birthday, she got to meet his dad, who was her godfather, for the first time. Mrs Figg had offered to her relatives to take her off of their hands for the day for free when in reality, she was going with him and his dad to shop for their school things. It was really sad to think that she didn't know who his dad was to her at the time. His dad was supposed to care for her, not her relatives. Even though his dad was a werewolf, he was apparently still one of the best caregivers. The trip to Diagon Alley was one of the best things to ever happen to her. They met Professor Quirrell in the Leaky Cauldron and Hagrid in Gringotts. They got their own wands. They (unfortunately) met Draco Malfoy in Madam Malkin's. Even now she couldn't believe that the arrogant pale blond was now her husband.

The first day of school was rather interesting. His dad Side-along Apparated them to Platform 9¾ where they met the Weasley family. They quickly befriended the older daughter Sally who would later become another member of their group. The younger daughter Ginny, however, could not keep her eyes off on him. The two girls later had fun taking the mickey out of him for the younger girl's crush. To know now that Sally's sister was married to him after all of this was still unbelievable.

On the train, they met Neville Longbottom and Ryan Granger, two more members of their growing friendship circle. Of course, Ryan and Sally easily pissed each other off so the two boys didn't join until Hallowe'en as Neville was still embarrassed about crying over the loss of his toad in front of two girls. Unfortunately, they also met Draco who tried to steer her away from her best friend and Sally because of their status in the Wizarding world. She easily rebuffed him in a way that wouldn't offend him and get her on his bad side while at the same time trying to keep Sally from exploding in anger.

They were both Sorted into Gryffindor, as well as did Ryan, Neville, and Sally. First year was quite the adventure. So was second year. And third year. Third year was actually quite dramatic because it had to do with _him_ for once. It turned out that his mother (who he thought was dead) was a prisoner in Azkaban for murdering twelve Muggles and a wizard and escaped! Not only that but she was betrayed her parents to Voldemort! To say that she was heartbroken was an understatement. She was filled with loathing and disgust. How could that woman be her godmother? How could _he_ be stuck with her as a mother?

It turned out it wasn't her, though. Peter Pettigrew was the fourth member of the Marauders, and he was the real traitor. Cassiopeia "Cassie" Lupin née Black spent twelve years of her life in Azkaban because of him. She never saw her son grow up to what he was then. Her husband thought horrible things about her. Her son never knew her.

Their adolescence had been a very dangerous experience for all of them. She couldn't believe that they were all still alive. Well, she and her best friends were still alive. Fred Weasley wasn't. And neither were her godparents. Cassie and Remus died in the final battle at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov, leaving her with Tommy and his then-infant brother Teddy. She had no more parental figures in her life anymore. She cried a lot that day. Over Fred. Over Cassie. Over Remus. Over Teddy's orphan status. Over Tommy and the loss of his parents. Over Colin. Over Lavender. Over the Weasleys and the loss of their son/brother. Over the loss of her innocence which occurred long ago. It wasn't fair. At least, she still had her best friends.

They could safely call Sally, Ryan, Neville, Ginny, and Luna their best friends. But they were the closest out of all of them. They grew up together. They knew each other the best. At each of their respective weddings, she was his best maid and he her man of honour. They couldn't name anyone else to fit the roles better.

They were all grown up now. She and Mal- Draco had four kids named James Remus, Albus Severus, Scorpius Hyperion, and Lily Narcissa Malfoy. He and Ginny had fraternal twins named Cassiopeia Luna and Remus Neville Lupin. Sally and Ryan had two kids named Rose Isabella and Hugo Thomas Weasley-Granger. Luna and Rolf Scamander had identical twins named Lorcan and Lysander. Neville and Hannah Abbott were happily married with no children.

Isabella Potter was a girl who looked like her mother but with her father's eyes. Tommy Lupin had his mother's face and his father's hair. They were best friends and nothing more or less.


End file.
